


so down we fall (fall through it all)

by love_killed_the_superstar



Series: ascend to the stars [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamorous Character, Skinny Dipping, in which rose is poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know it’s hard for you when I have human lovers, but you shouldn’t feel that you are second best. It’s always going to be you and me, Pearl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	so down we fall (fall through it all)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again got writers block, so although this was originally a tumblr prompt, I got listening to Ascend to the Stars again and felt it was only right to group it in with my series of one shots. This was inspired by track 7, All Will Break.

“This is what humans do for fun,” Rose said with a grin, searching for Pearl’s hand without her eyes leaving the other gem’s face. Pearl looked a little uncertain.

“I don’t understand, though. How is swimming… fun?” Her fingertips brushed against Rose’s and she laced their hands together. “We’ve lived next to the ocean for thousands of years. We’ve had to do missions underwater plenty of times.”

Rose smiled patiently. “I know that, but I’m talking about swimming for leisure! It’s very relaxing, don’t you think?”

Pearl considered this, before nodding. It was true that the sole purpose of creating a water-based room in the temple was because it felt soothing to glide through water, but she’d gotten so used to the sensation that she hardly noticed it anymore. Rose knew this, of course - what _didn’t_  Rose know about her - so it was clear that she was doing this in an attempt to rekindle Pearl’s love of the water.

“I suppose so,” she said. “I still don’t understand why humans find it fun, though.”

“Hmm… because they can do this?” Rose used her free hand to flick upwards, splashing cold ocean water in Pearl’s face. Pearl spluttered, taken off guard, and Rose laughed heartily at the sight.

“Rose!” Pearl cried in disbelief. As she opened her mouth to continue berating her, she felt her mouth become enveloped by Rose’s, her tongue sliding between Pearl’s teeth. Pearl’s body clenched and she swallowed back a moan, pulling Rose’s body closer to her. When they broke apart (after only a few minutes, which Pearl found disappointing; without needing to breathe, they could often kiss for hours when they wanted to) Rose’s eyes were crinkled playfully. Her hair swirled around Pearl in waves, the tight curls loosening in the water. Their bodies were pressed up against one another, swirling layers of clothing tangling them together.

“Hm? What’s the matter, my Pearl?” she asked innocently, sliding her hands down to sit low on Pearl’s back. Pearl positioned her own hands on Rose’s shoulders, staring up at her and trying her best to look disapproving.

“Splashing me, Rose? It was very… childish,” she said, narrowing her eyes maybe a little too much. This only made Rose laugh more.

“Me and Amethyst splash one another when we go swimming all the time,” Rose admitted, still grinning. “And there’s nothing wrong with being childish.” She fingered the waistband of Pearl’s shorts, smile still lingering on her face. “But I figured we could do something a little more… mature, since it’s me and you.”

“Matu- ah!” Pearl gasped as Rose began to pull her shorts down. She swatted at Rose’s hands, blushing. “R-Rose, what are you doing?!”

“Taking your clothes off,” Rose said with a smile. “Humans do this thing where they take off their clothes in the water. It’s called skinny dipping, it’s really fun.”

“Why would they do that? Human bodies are far more susceptible to diseases and viruses once their body temperature drops to a certain point - and what exactly is so fun about it? What can we do that we can’t while still modest?” Pearl gabbled. Rose shrugged, reaching down to touch her gem and effortlessly phasing her dress away. Her breasts pressed up against Pearl, causing the smaller gem to flush further.

“I think the idea is that it’s exciting because it  _isn’t_  modest,” she explained, tapping her fingers against Pearl’s waist as if asking for permission to continue removing her clothing. With a resigned sigh, Pearl reached upwards to her gem and phased her shorts off, her shirt and shawl closely following. Rose couldn’t see far enough down into the dark water but she suspected Pearl’s legwarmers and shoes were also now missing. “I guess… we can always have sex since we’re already naked.”

Pearl’s face split into a beaming smile, which she failed to hide behind a mask of disapproval. “You know, we didn’t have to go swimming if that was what you wanted.”

She craned her neck up to Rose, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss. When they parted, Pearl gave her a shy smile. “So did Amethyst teach you about… ‘skinny dipping’… too?”

“Oh, no,” Rose said with a short laugh. “That was Greg.”

Pearl’s demenour changed instantly.

She withdrew her hands from Rose, hugging her torso tightly. “Is that right?”

“Pearl?” Rose frowned, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you - are you all right?”

“Did you do this with him?” Pearl asked. She shrugged Rose off firmly. In the moonlight, Rose could see the trembling of her lips. “Did you choose to do this with him first, and  _then_ think of doing this with me?”

“Pearl, I didn’t… does that bother you?” Rose asked in a small voice.

“I don’t want to be second to him!” Pearl cried, her voice wobbling. “I can’t tell you not to be with him, but… it hurts that you think of him when you do these things to me.”

“Pearl, no, no,” Rose said quickly. She scooped Pearl up into her arms, rubbing soothing circles on her back. “Greg told me about this, I haven’t - I haven’t  _done it_ with him yet. I didn’t think it would matter that he told me. My sweet Pearl, does it really hurt you that much?”

“It’s torture,” Pearl choked with a bitter laugh. Rose shook her head in disbelief - Pearl, quoting Greg of all people? And at a time like this? - and pressed a gentle kiss into the side of Pearl’s gem.

“I don’t want you to ever feel that you and Greg are competing for my love,” she said quietly. She cupped Pearl’s face in her hands, tilting it so their eyes met. “You both mean the world to me. I know it’s hard for you when I have human lovers, but you shouldn’t feel that you are second best. It’s  _always_  going to be you and me, Pearl.”

Pearl bit her lip. “…You mean that, Rose?”

“I do.” She leaned down and kissed Pearl chastely, taking care to embrace the smaller gem after they broke the kiss. “Do you want to go back to the temple? We don’t have to do this tonight.”

Pearl laced their fingers together once more.

“If you want. I’m sorry I ruined it.”

“Don’t apologise,” Rose said softly. “After all, there’s always tomorrow, or the night after that. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“Right,” Pearl echoed with a small smile on her face. “All the time in the world.”


End file.
